Kubler Ross's 5 Stages of Dying
by Bluujai
Summary: Based on if JunPyo had been hit in the car accident. Watch how JanDi goes through the 5 stages of getting of his death, and how Jihoo will help her... Rated T just to be safe! R/R!
1. Stage 1: Denial

**A/N: Ok so here's my next BOF fic! This is the story of if Jun Pyo had died from the car accident and how Jan Di is going to cope… My inspiration for this came from #1- We learned about Kubler Ross's five stages of death and dying, and #2- I just had experienced the death of someone I was really close to for the first time so it's also kind of based on how I went through it. So please Read/ Review!**

**Preface:**

_The waiting room was bustling, and yet, it was deafeningly silent. I felt pressure on my right hand and looked down to the heartbreaking sight of Jan Di with eyes that were lost to everything around her though her hand gripped mine for dear life. I felt as though I should look away from her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face that showed both nothing and everything to the entire world. She closed her eyes and collapsed onto my shoulder, Jun Pyo's words echoed through my ears,_

"It can be no one else but you…"

_But the voice in my head sounded less like Jun Pyo's, and more like the flat line of an EKG. And finally the silence was broken by the painful sound of a chocked sobbing noise from Jan Di as I felt her shudder against me. As I let her ruin my shirt, all I could think of is what we were all going to do now. Now that Jun Pyo was gone forever…_

**Chapter 1: Denial**

No matter how comforting Ji hoo's arms were around me, my insides screamed for a different set of arms, which made me cry harder, which I knew made Ji hoo worry more, and so I cried even harder. Everything eventually ceased to exist though. I forgot where I was and why. All I know is that my heart hurts because it is broken and it is broken because the wrong person is holding me.

Why is that? Where is Jun Pyo when I need him?

The answer wouldn't surface and only a ghost of pain licked at my heart.

This dream needs to end. Now.

I sat up numbly and looked around me to see all familiar faces with their eyes solemn and glued to the ground. They should stop being this way. Why aren't they acting the way they normally are? But then again, why is everyone else in the room that I don't know acting normally when nothing is normal? Woo Bin and Yi Jung, who looked stone faced and rigid, should be flirting with all of the pretty nurses and other ladies here. And Ji hoo, who I still felt squeezing my hand which annoyed me, he should be making music in a corner somewhere so I wouldn't have to listen to this god awful back ground music they played or the dull news that no one was watching.

And Jun Pyo…

Jun Pyo should be here arguing with me! Where is that moron?

I looked around to see where he was and noticed everyone staring at me.

"What are you doing?" Ji hoo whispered and clenched my hand as if he was afraid I was going to go somewhere and leave him. Like I might vanish into thin air.

I looked up to him and saw the pain in his eyes and realized the graveness in his voice. Why is he being like this? He should be wearing that wonderfully warm smile he always had when I felt down. Like I feel right now. Because my insides hurt. Because Jun Pyo isn't here. Because Jun Pyo is…

"I'm tired," I said and it was the truth. This dream was taking its toll on me and it exhausted me. I wanted to go home and go to sleep, so that when I woke up everything would be normal and I would call Jun Pyo and tell him why I left for the fishing village and come home and not worry about his mother because by tomorrow night they would be together again.

"I'll take you home then…" Ji Hoo helped me up and escorted me out the building. For some reason he kept his arms around me supporting most of my weight, like he was scared I was going collapse. Or that maybe I would run and do something stupid…

./././

I woke up groggy to the soft light coming in through my window and looked to my clock. It was only about eight thirty but I still felt like I had slept a lot longer than that. I smiled and sighed thinking that now I would have more time today to do things. I didn't get to get a lot of house work done yesterday so I could catch up on that. But what all happened yesterday? Everything is in a haze…

I looked at my pink pajama bottoms and smiled, maybe I'll just wear them all day while I do my house work. I laughed thinking of what Jun Pyo might say if he was here in the fishing village, that I was stupid but adorable and that we could wear pajamas together. I slid my legs off the bed and stretched before I finally noticed my surroundings and I realized I wasn't in the fishing village anymore. Then, all of the memories from yesterday came flooding back to me.

Jun Pyo wouldn't say anything about me wearing pajamas all day.

He wouldn't laugh at how stupid I looked.

He wouldn't smile and think I was cute.

He wouldn't suggest he wear pajamas all day with me.

He wouldn't even say anything about it.

He couldn't say anything about it.

Never again.

Jun Pyo wouldn't say anything more to Jan Di.

Wouldn't argue anymore,

Wouldn't laugh or love anymore,

Because Jun Pyo…

Is…

_Dead._

A knock on my door startled me and with tears blurring my vision I looked to see Ji hoo standing in the door way with a blank expression on his face. He stared at me, trying to measure the stability of my emotions probably before taking a deep breath and walking towards me.

"Jan Di… I'm sorry,"

**A/N: Yeah, not too sad but yeah… Oh and the preface is from Ji hoo's POV if you couldn't figure it out… And like I said in my other fics that I'm not a total fan of JiHooxJanDi, but then I got the inspiration for this soo... Remember to Review!**


	2. Stage 2: Anger

**A/N: Ok I put this one up really fast! But that's partially because this will be one of the shortest chapters in this story and I couldn't do much with it because I and everyone else I knew only went through this stage breifly... I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but leave a review and I might write faster! (my insentive to get more reviews... XD) **

**Preface:**

_I walk around my home, trying to find Jan Di. After I had woken her up this morning I had left to make her breakfast which is what I now carried on a tray. Pancakes, which I recall, a food that in those somewhat happy times before everything changed in one night, would maybe make things somewhat normal, sweeter like its syrup. She wasn't in her room though so I kept looking. I soon found my grandfather, his old face solemn and old, looking sadly out onto my deck where I saw Jan Di sitting. Her shoulders were hunched over as if the weight of the world rested on them, and even though I couldn't see her face, I knew it wasn't the happy strong face she usually puts on for the world. It pained me to see her like this. So lost, sad, scared, broken... Jun Pyo had always said these emotions never suited her, and he was right. I don't even think I know how to deal with this Jan Di. I braced myself for whatever Jan Di would do, but knowing that I would be here for her through it all._

**Chapter 2: Anger**

I heard Ji Hoo behind me, but did nothing about it. Things were starting to set in now and I was beginning to think clearly. Clear enough to see this is my fault. Everything. He wouldn't have been on that stupid island if it wasn't for me. And my mother's fault for telling everyone her future son in law was rich. And it was that evil mans fault, who tried to cause the accident, though it did ease my mind some that he was now behind bars. And even though a small part of me was ashamed to say this, I even put a little blame on Ji Hoo for being out there, because Jun Pyo had pushed him out of the way. I also thought of all the regrets I now had. Why didn't I spend the last days of Jun Pyo's life _with _him. Loving with him, talking with him. Not arguing with him and definately not on that island hundreds of miles away from him. Or running from his mother. Which this is all her fault too.

"Are you ok?"

I heard him speak words that were maybe supposed to reassure me or comfort me, but it made me angrier. Because Jun Pyo was gone and nothing could be reassured. Because the world took him away from me. Because I took him away from me. Because this dream that I finally realized was not a dream wouldn't end. Because instead Jun Pyo's life had ended. Because he left me here. Because this was all unfair. And because I could do nothing about any of it.

"No," I breathed and looked down, knowing that Ji Hoo was only looking out for me.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"No…"

"You need to eat." I felt his hand rest upon my shoulder.

"I don't want to."

"But-

"I said I don't want to!" I snapped at him, swatting his hand away and hugged my knees to my chest, "I don't want to eat. I want Goo Jun Pyo. I want him to eat. I want him to be alive and here with me!" I rested my chin on my knees and glared at nothing, feeling hot tears fall down my cheeks. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care. Ji Hoo made no move to wipe them though, probably startled by my outburst. I stood abruptly to where I was staring up at him.

"None of this is fair!" I began to hit him in his chest, and he let me, "Why did this happen? Why him? Why not me? Why not Yo_," I stopped myself before I could finish my sentence, my hands freezing on his chest and I looked up to meet Ji Hoo's eyes, my expression frightened. He looked down at me with an expressionless face, but I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Ji Hoo…" I slightly shook my head, "I didn't mean to say… That's not what I…" I crashed into him and wrapped my arms around his frame. "I… Don't… You can't... Don't leave me Ji Hoo… You can't... I can't... Goo Jun Pyo..." my sentences were interrupted by my sobs. I felt his arms wind around me and hug me close and I held onto him.

"I won't ever leave you Geum Jan Di." He whispered into my ear as I ruined his shirt for the second time within twenty four hours.

**A/N: Yeah like I said this one was really short but I couldn't think of a lot to do with it. And I know Jan Di seems a little OOC, but I don't think anyone really acts like them selves after something like this happens. Anyways any suggestions for the next chapters? Let me know!**


	3. Stage 3: Bargaining

**A/N: Here's the next chappy for ya! I wrote this all at 1am because I can't sleep and I had already put some of it together before and thought I might as well publish it now... Wow already on stage 3! Just a side note I know that people don't really go through these stages in this exact order, but this is the order the stages of grief/dying&death are listed in sooo... Anyways this is just how I'm writing Jan Di to go through it! And thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Preface: **

_The past few days have been almost agonizing slow, but seem to have gone by in a blur that came and went in a flash. Jun Pyo's funeral would be held tomorrow and I hate to see what will become of Geum Jan Di afterwards… She had taken to falling asleep in my room with me, not that I complained, but I found it strange at first until I noticed how when she would sleep on her own she would wake up screaming or crying or both. She probably tried to imagine me as Jun Pyo, and I don't mind that so much, as long as it helps her. Anything to help her. I look next to me at the sleeping form in my arms, noticing the tear stains under the dark circles under her eyes. She's not the only one who looks like this though. Everyone is being strong, but I wonder who will be the first to break, but as I look at Jan Di I realize that she is already broken._

**Chapter 3: Bargaining**

I opened my eyes to the dark room, absentmindedly noting the sound of rain softly beating against the window. I felt Ji Hoo's arms around my waist and closed my eyes trying to find comfort in it but found none. I focused on feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, making sure that it was even to confirm that he's asleep. I slid carefully out of his embrace and tip toed to the room I that I used to usually sleep in.

When I entered I carefully slid the door shut behind me, praying that neither Ji Hoo nor Grandfather had woken up from me walking around the house. I stared at the empty room and felt the same now familiar feeling of sadness wash over me. I walked a few steps forward, just standing in the middle of the room looking at the hardwood floor beneath me. I don't even know what I'm doing in here. I felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks as I lowered myself to where I was kneeling on the cold hardwood. I looked up to the ceiling, hoping I would find answers, and when I found none, I began to pray.

"God," I whispered, feeling more hot tears falling down my face and I heard them drip on the floor. I'm not usually one to pray or beg to whatever god may be out there, I usually thought that people did it just to get out of doing work and expecting God to do it for them, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Please… God bring back Goo Jun Pyo... Back to life… Back to me. I…" I breathed in a ragged breath.

"I'll do anything God." I leaned forward to where my forehead rested on the floor, probably leaving a mark.

"I will give every penny I ever make to the church… I'll give my life for servitude, I'll give up my _life_. I'll give anything, I'll…" I sat back up and looked back to the ceiling, again searching. I don't know what I expected to find, maybe God himself or an angel or even Goo Jun Pyo, but all I saw was the blank ceiling and the slowly rotating ceiling fan.

"Why?" I asked weakly, "Why him? Why me? Why can't I wake up?" I buried my face in my hands before I pulled my knees to my chest and cried in a ball. That's all I wanted to do, and it's all I can do.

_Geum Jan Di…_

My head snapped up. There. I heard his voice, clear as day. And it was his, I could tell his voice even everyone in the whole world was talking at once. I looked up and saw him, right in front of me. It was him, his face perfect, looking down at me scowl and all, his hair was curly, and his smile… It was him, I knew it.

"Goo Jun Pyo," I breathed and smiled, and he smiled back before kneeling down to where he was eye level with me.

"Geum Jan Di," there, he said my name again but his face became solemn and I felt my face fall as well, "You have to stop being like this. How many times to I have to tell you stupid? It doesn't suit you. You should be happy."

"But you're gone…" I whispered at him, "I can't be happy without you Goo Jun Pyo."

"I love you forever," was all he replied before kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch, one last tear falling down my face. Please let him really be here, I can't bear saying goodbye twice. Let this be an answer to my prayers. Let me wake up tomorrow and we can go on a picnic. Let everything be a dream and this kiss wake me up like Sleeping Beauty.

"I love you too," I whispered, as I opened my eyes to an empty room.

**A/N: So I don't think I'm that great at making this story real sad, probably because I'm not a person who expresses sadness very well and cope with it by being happy... yeah I'm just that bipolar! But yeah not much JihooxJandi in this unless you count them sleeping together... But this story isn't really focused on them so oh well! Anyways any questions/comments/concernces/suggestions? Lemme know!**


	4. Stage 4: Depression

**A/N: Hiya! I was going to wait to upload (for some dramatic suspense lol jk) but I really have no idea when the next time I'll be able to update will be so I decided to be kind! Don't forget to review, it makes me happy!**

**Preface:**

_I knew that Jan DI had left my bed last night. I had woken up the moment I felt her stir in her sleep, but I didn't question it. If she had wanted or needed me then she knew she could ask anything of me. So I let her slip out of my arms to where ever she had a desire of being while I waited patiently. She had been gone a long time though, and I felt myself getting anxious of what she might be doing or whether she was ok or not. But I let myself lie there, convincing myself to trust her and ignore my nagging thoughts. When I began to hear birds chirping and see the room lighten slightly I decided to go and check on her. I called her name softly but got no reply and went to check in her room. I found her there, curled in a ball and asleep on the floor. I sighed, I didn't want to wake her up and bring her back to this reality, so I just bent down to pick her up and tucked her into her bed. I stared at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before planting a kiss on her forehead. I then closed the curtain to where the sun wouldn't stream in and wake her up and closed the door on my way out, intending to make sure nothing wakes her and brings her back to this reality, praying that her dreams brought her a few more hours of happiness before her life of hell._

**Chapter 4: Depression**

I woke up with no idea what time it was or where I was for that matter. All I saw was blackness, and I welcomed it. My mind was still groggy and my eyes were sore but I was fully aware what today was and decided that I couldn't put off getting out of bed like I had been the past few days. As soon as I opened the door I was blinded by the daylight and stumbled back, covering my eyes and nearly falling, but I felt what I assumed to be Ji Hoo's hands grab my arms in time to steady me.

"Good morning," He said softly as he steadied me and I uncovered my eyes to look at him. He slowly removed his hands from my arms but looked at me intently. "You're not hurt are you?" He looked down and I followed his gaze, just now noticing the shattered teapot, cups, and hot sticky liquid on the floor, probably because of me falling. I nodded my head and he bent down to begin to clean it up.

"Don't worry about this, go get ready. We have to leave soon."

I nodded again as I silently slid back into my room to look for some black clothes.

./././

The back of the limo was silent minus the fact that we had crammed five people in there. I rested my head on Ji Hoo's shoulder, closing my eyes and felt Ga Eul rub my arm comfortingly. I was tired. Like I have been for the longest time now. And there were no words to voice the way I felt, and I knew that everyone in here probably felt that too. And so the ride went on, but still no one spoke.

./././

I walked into the chapel. It was extremely large, annoyingly so, but I thought that it was fitting for him. If it was any other way he would've probably complained. I smiled a little, zoning out of everything. Just reminiscing in my own would be happy world away from here until I felt Ji Hoo's hand pull me back into reality. I looked to him as his other hand went to pull a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe my cheek. Only then did I realize I had been crying and quickly tried to stop. After he was done he looked over and I saw his expression shift, his eyes glazed over and his forehead creased and I swear I could see moisture in his eyes. Over at the front of the room were a large group of people, all gathering around one thing. Staring down at one thing.

Goo Jun Pyo.

I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see him like this. Not a lifeless corpse in a box. But I couldn't stop my feet from moving closer and closer to the casket. I pulled my hand from Ji Hoo's, he couldn't be with me in this moment, no one could. I slowly made my way to the large wooden casket, keeping my eyes down, afraid to look up. I took a deep breath, my eyes still shut tightly, before slowly opening them and looking down into the coffin.

My breath hitched in my throat. His face… It wasn't his. It wasn't just the makeup they had put on his face to look like there may be some ghost of life in him, but… _he _wasn't in that casket. It wasn't him. Just a body who looked exactly like the man I loved who wasn't in a box. He wasn't anywhere. He was gone forever and I knew that. This… In this box was just the shell of the spirit that really _was _Goo Jun Pyo.

But even so… I expected him to crack one eye open. Just like he always did. Because he was always joking. I expected him to stick his tongue out before sitting up out of that coffin and embrace me and tell me it would all be ok and that he was sorry for making me feel like this and we could be together. But that won't happen. I knew it wouldn't. But still I hoped… And when hope failed, I began to cry, even after I felt him wrap his arms around me and muffle the noise, and continued to cry until no more tears would come.

./././

I woke up to yet another meaningless day. I don't even know what the day of the week is, but that doesn't matter. Nothing does anymore. I was faintly aware of Ji Hoo sitting on the chair next to me. Had I fallen asleep on the couch? Maybe. I had stopped sleeping in his room. That was enough. I felt bad for him, but right now I didn't want to talk to or be touched by anyone except him… And so another day went by. Slow and meaningless and without Goo Jun Pyo.

**A/N: Yeah this wasn't my favorite chapter out of this story, but you can't really get into writing about depression because its so hard to put what people feel into words... And the whole expecting Goo Jun Pyo to open his eyes and be joking, that really happened to those of us who felt lost that I know and I think it may be a commen thing. And just a heads up there will only be two more chapters(yes I know, I finish stories fast!) But I may make a type of sequel if I get a lot of reviews to. **


	5. Stage 5: Acceptance

**A/N: Yay! We've finally reached the final stage! Yes! Where everything starts to become all happy again! But it makes me sad that this story is over :'(. Thank you to all who have stuck with me through this story that I hope has been well worth reading! And this isn't the LAST part of the story, I have an epilogue! Yay again! Anyways please remember to review, it makes me so happy!**

**Preface:**

_It's been a few months since Jun Pyo's funeral and things have slowly but surely gotten better. I didn't think that Jan Di would ever return to normal after his funeral. She had been so broken, not doing anything but lying around. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me. After I had gotten home from school one day I noticed something off about my house. Every picture that had Goo Jun Pyo in it, had been turned upside down. But then as the weeks went by Jan Di seemed to have come to terms with his death. Maybe she wasn't as cheerful as she used to have been, not as alive, but she went through life. She returned to school, still studying to become a doctor alongside me. She began to eat and sleep on a normal schedule. It was all routine but at least she wasn't just lying in a catatonic state. It comforted me and killed me at the same time. But even so… The woman I love was still trapped inside her somewhere, and I know it will be awhile before I see her again. And I can't wait until I do._

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

"Jan Di, wake up," I felt Ji Hoo shake my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep in his car on the way back school. Not just any school though, Shinwha's medical school. Jun Pyo's school. It didn't hurt so much whenever I went there anymore, but I guess I had time to thank for that. I smiled a little bit, still groggy, and rubbed my eyes before stretching.

"I was dreaming," I yawned.

"About?"

"Jun Pyo," I smiled wider and dropped my arms. I felt Ji Hoo's arm stiffen around me, which he had good reason to since I used to scream and cry when I had dreams about him. But now I thought of my dreams of him as the only time I could see him, and I was thankful that I had memorized his face and voice in my dreams so well. It was almost as good as the real thing. Almost.

"It was nice really. I was just having a conversation with him."

"About?" he asked again but his voice was in a cautious whisper.

"You, Sunbae." I looked at him and smiled again, "He told me that you two had made a promise. That when he was gone you would take care of me, but I guess I already knew that."

I looked over to him and saw a small smile on his lips though I could tell that he was lost in thought. I know I'm so unfair to him. He's the whole reason I can even get up in the morning anymore, and I hurt him so much. I know that Jun Pyo is gone and I die every day because of that. But I don't want to bring Ji Hoo down with me even though I know he would if I asked him to.

I lean over to him and plant a small kiss on his cheek. I know it's not much, it's not the first time I've kissed him, but I hope he knows what it means from me. It means, I'm getting better. It might be awhile before I'm normal, and I might never be completely normal, but I'm trying for him. So if he could just hold on a little while longer for me… I stared at him as the shock fell from his face and was replaced by a smile.

"I'll wait for you, always." There. It was like he could always read my mind, but I guess that's just one of the things that makes me love him. Not like I love Jun Pyo. But how I love Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo was like summer, hot and full of life and excitement, but ended the same with the coming of winter. Ji Hoo though, Ji Hoo was like spring. After the harsh cold winter he comes like spring, giving warmth and life back to the world that seemed so dead. I thought I had given up seeing him as my sun, but now that everything's cold I don't think I could ever let him go again. So if he just waits a little bit longer, just let me be selfish for just a little while, then maybe I'll completely let go of this winter and be warm with him.

I get out of his car with him and into his house, the whole time holding onto his hand. I see Grandfather rushing out of the house and I smile.

"Hey! You kids better hurry inside! Your dinner will be cold soon!"

"I can warm it up again!" I call to him, just like how Ji Hoo is slowly doing the same for me.

**A/N: Yupp this one wasn't sad at all! Well, more so bitter-sweet I think... Jan Di loses one love but realizes her love for someone who has been there all along... Man I wish I could write dramas! Oh and I just finally realized I'be been spelling Jun Pyo's last name GOO instead of GU... My bad... Anyways since I'm not going to put in an A/N for the epilogue, I'm thinking of writing a sister story to this one. Kind of like everyone else's POV while this is going on... Idk I just have a few ideas that I might write up and who knows there might even be a sequel! So please drop me a line about what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-BluuJai**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

It's been a year since Jun Pyo's death, and things have changed tremendously. The F4 had broken up not long ago, though we still remained close of course, it just didn't feel right without him. Yi Jung had moved to Sweden so that he could regain his pottering skills after he had broken his hand, carrying along a miss Chu Ga Eul with him. I suppose it took seeing Jan Di suffering at losing the one she loved to make him realize what he had with her. Woo Bin had taken over his family's business, and also had calmed down with his 'social' life which was nice. And then there was Jan Di, who after she had came to terms with Jun Pyo's death she went back to medical school with me and began feeling happy about things again. But even with that I still saw sadness in her eyes at times, and in those moments I would wrap my arms around her and just let her be sad. Recently, though, she had been looking at me in a different way, the way I had always looked at her, but even though I know that there will always be a place in her heart where Jun Pyo is that I can never fill, it makes me happy. We're the only two who still live close to each other (in the same house as a matter of fact) , but even so, today we had all gathered to go and visit Jun Pyo's grave and that's where we were all headed now, each of us driving our matching sports cars at a speed nowhere near legal.

We all silently walked through the cemetery to where Jun Pyo's grave was, Jan Di firmly holding onto my hand. We probably looked like a small parade with how everyone walked together dressed in black, even the majority of my suit was black. We reached the gravestone that read Goo Jun Pyo and stood there in silence for a moment.

"Jun Pyo," I heard Jan Di said and looked down to see her smiling softly, "We all came to see you. Yi Jung even flew all the way from Switzerland just to be here. He's been living with Ga Eul, isn't that funny? And Woo Bin is here, he's not such a player anymore. He's a great business man now like you were…"

"Nowhere near as good…" Woo Bin quietly interrupted her, smiling as he scratched his head.

"And me and Ji Hoo have been studying really hard so we can be doctors. He's a lot better than me though because I still make a lot of mistakes but I guess you would know about how I make a lot of mistakes…" I saw her tears through my own and I knew she was trying to hold them in. I squeezed her shoulders and she looked up at me and smiled through them again, "Ji Hoo has been taking good care of me though, so you don't have to worry…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes wanting to be strong, "Don't worry…" she said again, "Even though I miss you so much it hurts, we'll all be ok."

I stared at her, admiring how brave she was. She made me fall even more in love with her every day, and today, right now, was no exception. She leaned against me, closing her eyes and I looked around to see everyone wiping away tears and holding onto each other. I kissed her temple and felt her breathe in a shaky breath. We all stood there not saying anything for awhile, not knowing what to say, just having everyone's presence in one place made it such an emotional moment that any spoken words couldn't summon it up. Jan Di broke the silence though, when she saw the sun begin to set over the graveyard.

"Well I guess we better go…" She smiled sadly before reaching into her bag, "Here, Jun Pyo, I made you some food. Everything you like, and maybe next time I'll bring more and we can have a picnic." She placed the container on his headstone before turning around and walking towards my car, glancing back once before she got in, not waiting for anyone else.

"She probably doesn't want us to see her cry…" I heard Ga Eul whisper and saw as Yi Jung wrapped his arms around her and whisper something about flight times in her ear before they too departed with a quiet goodbye. Woo Bin and I nodded to each other before he too left, and then it was just me, staring at the grave of my best friend.

"Goo Jun Pyo," I whispered, "She'll always love you. But, for right now, for this life, I'll love Jan Di enough for both of us, until I die. Then you can have her again in heaven." I smiled as I turned to walk back to my car where I knew Jan Di was waiting for me.

She smiled through her watery eyes at me as I entered the car and looked back at her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I said as I kissed her softly on the lips, cautiously seeing how she would receive it. She kissed me once back before pulling away. Though we had moved on to kissing each other I knew it would take awhile for her to get completely used to it, unlike me where I was always thrilled to have my lips against hers.

"Mm, what did you and Jun Pyo talk about?" she whispered, blushing.

"The same thing we always have and will talk about," I grinned at her as I started the car.

"You."


End file.
